White sand and dark jungles
by OMGalarm
Summary: A plain crashes on a deserted island, and only eight people survive. With no rescue in sight, they have to fight for survival. Bella also has to fight her relentless attraction to some of the men on the island.
1. Chapter 1

All around me, wherever I turned my eyes, there was chaos.

I could barely focus on the blistering, scorching pain on my forehead and I blinked away the blood that was running into my eyes and my gaping mouth, because all around lay bodies, broken, bleeding and disgusting in the sand.

The engines of the plane still ran, making terrible noise, adding to the hysteria.

"Don't go near the engine!" I heard a man shout. It was too late, because the person he'd be calling out to was already too close to the spinning, screaming wheel, and he got dragged into it like it was a blender. I didn't even have the time to close my eyes to shield myself from the horrible sight.

Where am I?

I wiped at my forehead, and my hand was instantly warm and wet. It stung, as I had rubbed sand into the leaking would. My hair was wet with blood, but I couldn't decipher if my injuries were severe. I felt numb, my whole body throbbed dully, like it'd experienced a hard fall.

On the beach in front of me stood a beautiful girl with long blonde hair that whirled fiercely in the wind from the engines. She screamed, loud constant, blood curdling screams that fit best into a scary movie as she stared at the broken plane, blood running down her chest. Her nice, beige clothes were splattered with red.

I was on a beach.

A beautiful, exotic beach with white sand, azure water and a thick jungle. And this horrible chaos had presumably fallen right out of the blue, disturbing the heavenly scenery. I looked in the same direction as the girl.

It was into the plane. It was ripped in half at the middle, with seats dangling out of them. The passengers sat strapped tight, still. Dead. Injured. Missing limbs.

A blonde, lean boy came crabbing out, clutching his stomach. The man that had been shouting earlier ran towards him, and helped him get free of the broken bodies and plane interior.

The blonde still screamed. She looked like she was in the middle of doing a fashion photoshoot, I mused, on an unusually gory set. A man came stumbling in the sand behind her, looking confused and dazzled more than anything.

Else than them, I saw only death. And I fell into the sand as the darkness closed in around me.

*

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?"

Someone was whispering above me. I felt something cold and damp cover my face, and the dull pain came floating back. It was getting weaker, ebbing away, but instead of feeling better I just felt number.

I understood that I was dead. I was feeling that last stray of my life slipping away from my body, that's why I felt like I was floating so slowly. It had to be, because I heard an angel speaking to me. I knew it was an angel, because I had never heard such a soft, musical voice before. It made me feel safe, like he was taking care of me, because he was assuring me that I was going to be fine, and pleading me to open my eyes. But my eyes were open, and all I saw was white. It looked soft, like cotton. Heaven indeed.

So I'd gotten what I deserved at last. I'd known that faith would catch up with me in the end. Now, I had to suffer for my actions. Vaguely, I saw flashes of fire, blood and dead bodies. I'd been given quite a horrible end, but I guess I deserved nothing less. Though, I wondered why so many people had been brought down with me in my execution. That surely wasn't fair.

"Will she be okay?" another voice spoke. This voice wasn't angelic, it didn't sound like an angel at all. It was rough and edgy, with a clear southern accent.

"Yes, she'll hopefully wake up soon. She has a pretty severe concussion, so she's just drugged out on painkillers," the angel spoke again.

Painkillers? In heaven?

The cold fabric that lay over my face was taken away, and I found that my surroundings weren't white at all. Over me lay a dark blue sky, littered with stars. Palm leaves waved softy in the wind in a fluttering orange light. I turned my head to the right, to see that the light came from a fireplace a few feet away.

The beach, of course. Everything came back in morbid flashes, and I cringed.

"Just relax, it's the anesthetics making you feel dizzy like that," the angel spoke, clearly mistaking my cringe for pain. I turned my head up to look at him.

For a moment, I thought I was for sure back in heaven. The man that looked down at me with concern surely looked like he belonged in no other place. He had pale, smooth skin, bronze hair that looked soft and wavy, and a set of deep, royal green eyes that looked unbelievably kind. I reached my hand up to touch his face dreamily.

He laughed as I grasped onto his forehead, taking my wrist in his hand and laying it back beside me firmly.

"Are you an angel?" I found myself asking, and my voice seemed strangely wavering.

"No, I'm afraid not. I think you're still very intoxicated. Do you remember anything from the crash?" he said, with a pretty crooked smile on his lips.

"We fell from the sky," I mused.

"Yes, indeed. It seems like we've landed on an island, I assume it's somewhere near the Indonesia, as we hadn't flown for too long before we crashed. Surely we will be rescued soon, so you just relax here now. You've had a hard hit to your forehead, and therefore you have gotten a concussion. I had to clean the wound with some alcohol so I gave you painkillers. But don't worry, I'll take good care of you," he said confidently, and he sounded like he was used to inform people like this.

"I see you're awake, darlin'," the southern accent voice said beside me. I turned to look at him. The voice came from a handsome blonde man, nearly as handsome and the angel. His hair was ruffled and half long, and he was muscular and well tanned. He looked like he came from one of those firefighter calendars where though men with oily muscles posed only clad in boxers and a water hose.

"Are you a firefighter?" I found myself musing again.

The man laughed and looked at the angel.

"She's a little drugged," he explained.

"Have you drugged me? What have you done to me?" I asked, getting upset. Had these men taken advantage of me and drugged me as I'd passed out?

"No, as I explained, you had a hard hit to your head, so I gave you anesthetics. I assure you I haven't taken _advantage_ of you," he said softly.

"It's okay, you can take advantage of me anytime you want," I giggled groggily before I felt myself dozing off.

*

"Uurgh," I moaned, feeling the headache wash over me as I gained consciousness again. I tried to open my eyes, only to be blended by the scorching sun.

"Just lay still, lay still. I will bring you some water," a vaguely familiar voice spoke, and I lay my head back.

Plane crash. Dead bodies. Island.

Oh my God.

Slowly, very slowly, I hoisted myself up in a sitting position, shielding my eyes with my hands as I squinted around me.

Surely, I was on a beach. The plane wreck was nowhere to be seen, but around me lay a mess of blankets, suitcases, snacks and water bottles. A hand held a bottle in front of my face, and I grabbed it as I tried to squint up at the arm-owner.

Angel.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"Like I've been in a plane crash," I croaked. He snorted bitterly.

I unscrewed the cork and poured down the water greedily. I hadn't noticed how thirsty I was. My throat felt dry as a desert.

My eyes adjusted slowly to the bright sun, and I saw that I sat with a whole group of people. Eight, I counted. Nearest to me sat a cute little girl who looked very young, surely no more than twenty. She had black, short hair and big brown eyes, and she was heavily pregnant. She looked troubled with the heath, as she held a palm leaf in front of her, waving it slowly to try and cool herself down a little.

The blonde girl with the long hair sat on the beach a few feet down, filing her nail with a sour frown on her face.

"We'll get rescued soon, I don't care shit about finding more food," she said.

The man she was speaking to stood above her, looking down at her with disapproval. He was muscular, even more than the southern hunk. He had dark, short-cropped hair, and he too was very handsome. Though _hot_ was a more fitting description of his looks. He looked like he could be in a Calvin Clein boxer ad as he stood in only shorts.

"Well, it's been a day already, and no one have come. I'm getting hungry for more than plane Pringles. Edward, you coming with me to find some food? I'm sure if we can get into the cockpit area, we'll find the meals."

Edward was apparently the 'angel', I discovered, and the bronze haired guy nodded his head and stood to join him. He turned to me before he left.

"You stay still here, right? You probably don't remember as you were pretty… drugged last night, but you got a concussion. It's important that you don't move too much. And drink a lot of water," he smiled.

I nodded with a smile, and he turned to leave.

The last people there was a man and a woman that looked like they were a couple, who sat together to my right. They seemed that they were a little older than the rest of us, I presumed the people around me to be in their twenties, but these two seemed to be at least in their middle thirties. The man was blonde and gentle looking, and the woman was very beautiful, with brown long hair and a body that was impressively well shaped and youthful for her age.

The blonde guy I recognized from earlier sat beside me, looking at me with a wide grin.

"Hey there, druggie. You're blessing us with your delightful presence. once again, eh?" he said and sat closer to me to pat my back. "I'm Jasper. We have still to know your given name. Let me guess, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Ha ha," I croaked again. My voiced seemed like it had given out on me. "I'm Bella. I've been out that long?"

"It suits you," he winked. "Yes, you've been out for about 24 hours. Except from your little show last night, of course. Let me ask, why firefighter?"

It came back to me, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I cringed and regretted it when I felt my forehead throb.

"Tan, oily muscles. I was sure heaven had provided me with my very own firefighter calendar-pin up boy," I winked right back at him. He laughed and hugged my shoulders with his muscular arm.

The pregnant little girl smiled at me and came over to sit beside us.

"Hey, you're awake," she smiled. "Are you feeling well? I'm Alice," she reached out her hand, and I shook it carefully. She looked so unbelievably fragile.

"Bella. Yeah, I'm fine. "

At the same time, the older couple had noticed my presence and came closer.

"Bella. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," he said, and they both shook my hand. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up there for a while."

"Oh, I couldn't miss being lost on an exotic island," I joked. The woman, Esme, laughed softly and sat down next to me.

"Oh don't worry, Edward has been taking good care of you. He's been waking over you all night, making sure that your concussion didn't get too serious," she said.

"Edward, is he a doctor or something?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme said. "At least when you survive a plane crash, make sure that you crash with a surgeon who's brought with him hospital supplies. He's been busying himself with stitching us all up, refusing to get any sleep."

"A real charmer," Jasper snorted.

"But. We crashed yesterday. Shouldn't anybody have found us by now? They know the coordinates of all planes at all times, don't they? And Edward said we were somewhere around Indonesia? And, aren't there any other survivors? Any natives?"

I noticed that Carlisle and Esme shared worried looks, and that Alice looked slightly panicked.

"Yeah, they damn right should have found us by now!" the blonde girl yelled as she jumped up and screamed frustrated at the ocean.

"That's Rosalie," Jasper whispered in my ear. "She's been nothing but a bitch in the ass all day and night. She even blamed me for the crash, because us '_swains_ bring nothing but bad luck and annoyance.' Real charmer, that one."

"Calm down honey, I'm sure they're coming as soon as they can. They surely have a reason," Esme said kindly to her. Rosalie just screamed again and threw herself down in the sand.

*

"It's getting dark," the big brawly guy, who I'd learned to be Emmet, said, and scowled at the sky.

"Why hasn't anybody come yet?" Alice, who sat leaned against me, said. I could hear she was on the brink of tears, and I tried to calm her as I stroked her back.

"I'm sure someone's coming soon. They have to," I said.

"I think we should make some temporarily shelter," Edward said as he turned to us. He'd been walking back and forth in the sand for hours, always gazing hopefully at the horizon. "It's getting dark, and we can't keep sleeping in the sand like this. We can find pieces of the plane, wood and other materials to make some makeshift tents or cabins."

"No, they're coming soon, it's unnecessary, " Rosalie muttered. Her defiant appearance had lost its glow in the last hours. She'd even quit pampering her nails.

Still, Edward, Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle went back to the plane to get materials, while Esme, Alice and I walked up to the first trees to get wood and sticks to built with. Rosalie simply ignored us. Esme had insisted that I just sat down, but I assured her that I wouldn't do anything rash.

By nightfall, we'd built four small shelters out of plane materials, trees, suitcases, blankets and tarpaulins we'd found in the plane's storage room. The guys had also retrieved a lot of necessities and other things that they'd found in amongst the luggage.

Surely, their owners wouldn't miss it now. I shuddered at the though. We'd moved a little distance away from the plane, so we didn't have to look at the horrible remanding. Also, the bodies had started to stink quite a bit in the scorching sun.

Jasper grinned at he threw a suitcase down in the sand. It was full of bathing suits and sexy lingerie.

"Oh you know, sweetie. Just in case," he said as I scowled at him.

I hadn't bothered to look for my own luggage yet. For all I knew, I wouldn't find it either. There was lots of stuff spread out in the jungle, hanging from the trees and floating in the water.

When our makeshift homes were finished, we'd lit a huge fire, which we grilled chicken and ham upon, from what should have been our dinner on the plane.

It was actually quite cozy, if not a little eerie as insects and other unknown animals started up their nightly choir in the jungle. As we ate, we got to know each other a little, and we chatted cheerily, despite the horrible situation we were in.

I learned that Alice was twenty-one, and was four months pregnant. The reason she'd been on the plane from Australia was that her fiancée, the baby's father, bad dumped her flat on her ass and thrown her out when he realized that he didn't want to be a father anyway. She'd been heading home to her mother in Washington.

Esme and Carlisle had been on a little honeymoon, and they had two sons at ten that they deeply wanted to get home to.

Emmet was twenty-five, and lived in Australia, and had been offered a good job in the real estate business in the States. He'd spend his last years in the military in the Middle East, and wanted a life altering change.

Rosalie, who had huffed in defeat at last to come and join us, was a model, and had been on a shoot in New Zealand. Her whole crew and model friends had been on the plane, so I instantly felt a little sorry for her, despite her obnoxious behavior.

Jasper, 'in his finest age of twenty-four', was simply loafing around, traveling the world to see what it had to offer him. He'd been traveling for four months now, and had been headed for the States to do a road trip. Why he'd given up his normal life, and what he'd been doing, he seemed reluctant to let on. He changed the subject over to me.

I stuttered for a moment about what I'd tell them. I said that I'd finished college a year ago, that I was twenty-four, and that I'd taken a practice year in Australia this year, to get away from my life for a while. And that I had been on my way home again when we crashed.

It was only partially a lie.

And Edward, ever so angelic Edward, was a doctor, as I knew. He'd finished med school not too long ago, and was an intern on a Seattle hospital, on his second year. I thought it was a deep shame that we'd never met, though we lived in the same city. He was twenty-seven, tall and incredibly, amazingly hot. Though the latter was my description, not his.

I yawned widely when I finished my meal. I was full and content, and despite the situation I was in, I felt tired and relaxed. I almost dozed off where I sat in the warmth of the fire.

"I think you should get some sleep, it will be good for your head," Edward said when he'd noticed my sleepy state.

"How do you suggest we sleep, Doc?" Jasper said as he threw away the last of his food. "We only finished four shelters."

"We'll pair up," he said with authority. Edward had taken control over our situation during the day, as he seemed to be the only one who'd been able to keep his head cold and not panic over the lack of rescue. If I didn't know better, I'd mistaken him for a chief resident, rather than an intern. "If it's okay with you Bella, I'd like to keep an eye on you during the night. I'm a little worried about your concussion, still."

It felt like the chicken I'd eaten had just come alive.

"Huh. Yeah, we'll pair up then," I half-smiled at him. I even almost stuttered, and I scolded myself for fretting so over a guy. I never did. I was used to being around attractive men.

Only, no one was as attractive as Edward.

Sleeping next to Edward was both pain and pleasure at the same time.

Instead of 'keeping an eye on me', he fell asleep rather fast. Despite that I was so tired, I kept myself awake a little longer just to watch him sleep. He looked so innocent and peaceful, and the concerned curves that were a constant on his forehead during the day was smoothed out.

It was pleasure, because I got to lie close to him, and feel his soft breath, and look at him in this state. And it was pain, because I knew that this was futile. We would be recued soon, and we would go back to our normal old lives, and my life eliminated all possibilities of dating reliable, kind doctors. For a moment, I almost wished to stay on this island a little longer, only so that I could get to know him.

Though, even though something like a relationship with Edward had been a possibility, I knew it would never happen. Edward was perfect, in every sense of the word. He'd never be interested in a plain, merely pretty girl like me. Guys as attractive as Edward dated models with long legs, big boobs and amazing looks. Here, he'd be more likely to hook up with Rosalie. I was barely 5'6, and though I had long legs and boobs I was satisfied with, I would never look like her, or like someone who could be Edward-material. And he probably had a lovely wife back home anyway.

Drowning in self-despair, I felt the world getting blurry at the edges and I fell into a restless sleep.

*

A week.

A week had passed, and we were still the only human beings on the island. At least as far as we had checked. The island had appeared to be bigger than we thought, so we'd only gone some hours into the jungle on our little expeditions.

It was eerie, more frightening and dark then an exotic forest was meant to be. We didn't often go far in, except from when we went to get water, or fruit, or hunted for warthogs, which was the only big animals we'd come across, except from some monkeys.

Emmet had made weapons out of three and stone, and had spent hours hunting for them. When he'd finally gotten lucky, we'd had a feast, including alcohol from the plane. We'd poured in countless of the little bottles with gin, whiskey and wine.

That was the first night Edward and I had stayed up and talked after we'd gone to bed.

He'd been lying so temptingly close to me in the little shelter, and my intoxicated mind couldn't resist reaching out and stroking his arm as I giggled of his stories about all the drama that went on at the hospital.

Edward had been pretty drunk himself, and had a goofy grin on his face as we shared silly facts about ourselves. I even heard him giggle a couple of times.

I learned that he had been a total fluke when he'd started as an intern. After giving an old man laxative instead of sedatives, he'd been banished to do enema on old women for two weeks.

In return, I told him lame stories from my adolescence, like how I ended up puking into a guy's mouth when we'd been drunkenly making out at a party.

I don't know who started it, but suddenly we found ourselves on the topic of sexual experience. He fell silent, suddenly, and he seemed to feel awkward. I stopped talking too, and I felt the tension get so thick, I bet I could cut it with a knife.

After a few minutes in awkward silence, I feel asleep.

*

A month.

Somehow, we had come to terms with that we weren't going to be rescued. The panic always lay there, opting an ocean of questions. Why didn't anybody come? Didn't they know where we were? How long would we be staying here?

We were tired of asking ourselves the same questions over and over again, so we simply seemed to stop thinking about it. We concentrated on just living, instead. Or rather staying alive.

We'd built quite the camp for ourselves. We'd built bigger and more comfortable shelters, which were resistant for the horrible downpours that happened every once in a while. We all had our own, except from Carlisle and Esme. I was really sad about not sleeping next to Edward anymore, but of course I didn't say anything.

We'd gotten quite good friends over the month, though. We talked often, and had learned a lot about each other, as we went together to get water, built, or prepared food. Never more than friendliness of course, and it was endlessly frustrating.

Watching him work was like having a chocolate bar dangling in front of my face. He was so purely delicious, but he seemed oblivious of the way I'd stare at him, or sometimes flirt a little, and imply something sexual when we were talking.

I touched myself at night, rubbing my body and imagining it was his hands that touched me in the most satisfying places.

Someone who weren't opposed to flirting was Jasper. The times we'd work on something together, he would flirt shamelessly with his charming, southern state accent. He had taking to calling me _Candy_ constantly, and he never quit his sexual advances. I found out that it was just the way he talked to women. He couldn't carry on a conversation without telling me that 'he'd sure like a nice romp in the sack' with me, or that 'he'd be dreaming sweetly about my firm ass.'

He was hot, and intelligent in his own witty way, so I didn't complain. Though, he wasn't Edward.

Plus, he was quite the douche bag.

"When are you going to quit ogling Doc all the damn time, and realize that you're far better satisfied with me, huh, Candy?" he said one they when we were out searching the trees for fruits.

"What?" I turned abruptly to look at him.

"Don't act all innocently on me, sweetheart. I notice the way you drool after his prude ass. You may think he's all hot with his stern authority and doctors license, but I bet my cock on that he's as exciting between the sheets as an old bag of burritos."

He advanced me with a smirk on his face, and slid a hand around my back and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I know far better ways to satisfy a woman."

At that time, a loud moan erupted from the jungle behind us. I jumped and clutched myself to him as I turn to look for the source.

"Emmet! Oh yes! _Emmet_."

It was Rosalie.

"So that's why they've been so insisting on hunting together," Jasper laughed. "Don't that moaning get you hot too?" he again whispered into my ear.

I'd been stunned with shock, not only because Jasper knew my secret, but because rough and sensible, tough-soldier Emmet had obviously been hooking up with dumb, annoying, selfish _Rosalie_.

I was startled back into reality as I felt Jasper, who still held me close with his mouth to my ear, started nibbling at my jaw.

I felt myself blush furiously, and I fled back towards the beach.

*

It'd been three months, and we'd gotten accustomed to the life in the wild. I almost no longer started at the horizon, waiting for someone to come. I was rather pleased with staying here, actually. I didn't have to look over my shoulder constantly, I didn't have to be on the run.

I felt free.

Also, I felt that my contact with Edward had become far better over the last month. We'd often stroll on the beach, talking about all and nothing, discussing world issues and what we missed from the modern world.

Sometimes, we'd sit together and watch the sunset. We'd sit close, and he'd stroke though my hair as I hummed soft tunes that we missed listening to.

This night, we sat together in solitude by the fire as everyone else had gone to bed. We had taken out some of the remaining liquor, and we were both getting pretty tipsy.

I sat closer to him than I used to dare, as we spoke about music. He giggled in that stupid way that I loved, and I felt myself leaning closer to him. I realized that our faces were only inches apart, and I felt his breath getting heavier against my cheek. I giggled.

But Edward didn't laugh, he only started at me intently. I fell silent.

I raised my arm to palm his neck softly, as I leaned even closer.

"Edward," I whispered, and my voice was low, seductive. I angled my head towards his lips.

He closed his eyes shut for a second before he looked at me again.

"I'm trying so hard to be good," he said then. His forehead was wrinkled with concern.

"Don't be good, then," I whispered and smirked a little.

"No," he said. His voice was cold, stern.

I felt the rejection wash over me like a tide wave. My gut fell like a stone had been dropped in it. My hand fell instantly, and I crawled away from him. The pain must have been clear on my face, and he looked sorry.

I couldn't bear his pity, so I jumped up immediately and ran away from him, over the beach.

"Bella," he called out, but I didn't turn. I stopped when I was so far away that I was hidden in the dark. The pain was eating at me, and it got even worse when I realized just why I felt so wretched.

I was in love with him. It wasn't just lust and desire, I loved him, and his kindness, and silly stories and giggles.

And he didn't want me.

I was stuck on a deserted island with a man that I loved, who knew I wanted him, but didn't want me back.

I angrily wiped away a few tears that had fallen down my cheeks as I watched him sigh and get up. He leaned his head back and palmed his eyes with both hands, as if he were deeply frustrated, and then retired to his tent.

And I did the only thing that seemed sensible when I was drunk, sad and rejected.

I went to Jasper.

I snuck back to the camp and to the tent at the very back where I knew he'd be lying. I was invited in there many times, and I'd decided to finally take him up on his offer.

"What the…" he shouted as I lifted the cloth that covered the entrance and slid under the sheets beside him.

"Hush," I whispered in his ear, as he'd done to me several times, and lay a finger over his lips before sliding it down to his bare, chiseled chest. Yes, Jasper would do.

"Well, this is quite a surprise, Candy," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. I knew he'd go along with it.

"Just be quiet," I said, and playfully bit his earlobe.

"Oh _yes,_" he said, and I traced my hand even further down and into his underwear.

I went to work quickly, wanting only to dull the pain rather than to think too much about this, and I licked down his chest, down to the delicious muscles that led like a V down to his pubic bone.

I pulled him out of his boxers, finding that this part of his anatomy was just as pleasing as the rest.

"What brought this on, darlin'?" he asked as he stroked my hair back from my face, petting me.

"Shut up."

What ever you s- aahay," he gasped out the last part as I engulfed him fully and got to work.

After he had shot deep down my throat, without warning of course, he pulled me up and positioned me at his cock after quickly discarding my underwear, already ready for another round.

And as I slid down and engulfed him deep in me, I closed my eyes shut and imagined him to be Edward.

*

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache and a dry throat. I gasped by the pain as the memories came back to me.

The rejection. Sex with Jasper.

Oh god, Jasper. I was still in his shelter, lying safely in his arms. I could feel him breathing slowly, and I opened my eyes, assured that he was still asleep.

I felt really bad for using him last night. I'd try to tell myself that it could be a good thing. Jasper could help me forget, help me heal. And with time, maybe I would even forget Edward, and fall in love with him instead.

Surely, Jasper was a good guy under the smooth, flirty appearance. And the sex had been good, I had to admit that. He was a boytoy, sure, but a good one at least.

But I was still very much in love with Edward.

"Hey there sugar," he whispered and opened his eyes. As he leaned over the kiss me, I sat up quickly and started throwing on my clothes.

"I'm hungry, I'll go out and get something to eat," I said shortly.

Jasper just leaned back on his elbows and watched me bend over naked, picking up my clothes and pulling them on.

"I could get used to this view every morning," he whistled.

"Don't count on it," I said, back to our usual game of cat and mouse.

He got up to throw on a pair on jeans and joined me as I walked out of the tent. Just then, he slipped an arm around my waist and grinned as he kissed my cheek.

And then I saw just why he'd grinned and acted so affectionate.

Edward was standing outside his shelter, watching us. It looked like he'd frozen in the middle of what he was doing, and he wore an expression of disbelief and pain.

Pain?

"Hey there Doc, lovely morning, eh?" Jasper grinned.

"Apparently," Edward responded shortly, and then strode into the forest in the blink of an eye, mumbling about water. Jasper laughed when he was out of hearing distance.

"Doesn't like getting his treats getting snapped away form him, that one,' he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Darlin', he's been starin' at you like you're his special little treasure since we got here. For once, I seem to have something he doesn't."

My eyes widened in disbelief at him as I contemplated what he'd said.

Edward had been looking at me like that? He'd been hurt right now? But he'd rejected me last night…

I thought back to the conversation we'd had by the fire.

"_I'm trying so hard to be good_."

As I thought about it, it wasn't a rejection, really. He hadn't said that he didn't want me. Was there really hope?

I gasped, and turned on my heel and fled toward the jungle where I'd seen Edward disappear.

"Where are you going, darlin'?" Jasper shouted after me, clearly not knowing what had hit me.

"Shut up!" I just shouted as I ran in by the first trees.

Edward had been mumbling about water, so he must have been headed towards the waterfall where we always went to get water. But he must have been running fast, because even though I ran so fast I thought I might combust, I didn't catch up with him.

Finally after running for ten minutes straight, I reached the sandy banks that surrounded the little lake and the waterfall, and I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach as I heaved for breath.

Quickly I remember what I had been running for, and surely, down by the water stood Edward, looked shocked and a little scared, but also still mad and hurt.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I gasped. "It's not like it seems!"

I finally breathed a little slower, and I stood to walk towards him. He looked wary.

"No? What is it like then?"

Hurt. He was definitely hurt. In a way, that really reassured me, and I considered my possibilities. I had to get a confession out of him. I had to know how he really felt, and I had to tell him how _I_ really felt, no matter the outcome. If I came out of this more burned than I already was, then fine. I had to know the truth.

"Why do you care?"

"You know I care about you, Bella," he said, still reserved and keeping his distance.

"No, I don't know," I said, looking intently at him. He looked conflicted as he stood there, but suddenly his demeanor seemed to soften a little.

"You have to know, Bella," he almost whispered, and his voice was kind, sad.

"No, I don't. You have to tell me," I said, constantly, stepping closer to him. He stepped forward too, so that he was right in front of me. He reached his hand up to palm my cheek as he looked at me with sad eyes.

"How could you never know?" he whispered, and he looked so pained when he squinted down at me.

"You never showed me. You rejected me," I accused.

"But oh Bella, I never wanted to reject you," he said softly. "I just didn't want to corrupt you . There's so much you don't know about me, Bella. You're far better off without me."

I tilted my head back to look into his eyes and he was standing as close as possible, his hands on my face and waist. I couldn't believe this was real.

"There's so much you don't know about me either, Edward, and I assure you, there's no way you can_ corrupt_ me in _any _way," I said truly. He stroked my hair to the side, caressing me as he looked questioningly at me.

"But you're so sweet and kind, and you have such a hopeful and happy spirit around you all the time. I didn't want to trouble you with my problems," he whispered.

"It's bullshit. If you knew everything about me, you'd flee from me, afraid that _I'd_ corrupt _you_. And what do you know about corrupting anyway, Mr. Perfect Surgeon?"

He was silent for a long while, and I feared that he seriously considered fleeing.

"If you only knew, Bella. I promise you there'll be a day where we'll come clean to each other, okay? But I don't want to talk about that, yet."

"You won't want to be with me anymore, then," I said sadly.

"I can never not want to be with you, Bella," he said and smiled my favorite crocked smile. I smiled too, and then my smile fell when I remember why we were here.

"Even despite what you saw this morning?" I whispered sadly. When I saw his smile fall to, I knew that everything was truly lost.

Oh, how I regretted it. If I'd only known that he'd wanted me all along, then maybe we would have been together now. But I had ruining everything with a one-night stand with _Jasper_.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, I know I ruined everything. I just felt so rejected and unwanted, and I knew I'd had to live with my shame for you here, so I just… There's no excuse for it, but I only wanted to feel _wanted_. I though that if I was with Jasper, you would think that my advance hadn't been so serious," I pleaded, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

And out of the blue, Edward leaned down and kissed away the tear.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you like that, Bella. It's my fault," he said, and I couldn't believe his words.

"But-" I started, but he silenced me with a kiss.

He simply pressed his lips again mine, hard and firm, pressing me against him before he released me again and leaned back slightly to look at me. My heartbeat sped up and I could feel heath rush up to my face. I felt lighthearted, and extremely happy.

"Are you positively sure you want this between us? Because if you do, I can't hold back any longer. You're too much of a temptation, Bella."

"I have no doubt about this, Edward," I assured him as best as I could, looking into his eyes with as much confidence and love as I could muster. It wasn't hard, because I truly had my whole heart into this. And then I leaned up to his ear, whispering with my most seductive voice.

"I want you."

He groaned then, and leaned down fast and kissed me again.

And what a kiss. His full, soft lips caressed mine softly, not leaning properly into it, teasing me. I intertwined my hands in his hair carefully, holding him to me and moaned against his lips. His hands lay on my face and waist still, and his thumbs started stroking my cheek as he kissed my whole face, from my mouth, to my nose, forehead, and eyelids and then back to my lips again. He kissed my upper lip first, then the lower, sucking it into his mouth.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, Bella," he whispered against my mouth. I didn't respond, instead I pulled at his head and yielded his lips hard against mine and kissed him passionately. I opened my lips and peeked out my tongue to stroke it over his lower lip softly, implying that I wanted to deepen the kiss further. I took a deep intake of breath as I felt him angle his head more and spread his lips slightly, letting the tip of his tongue meet mine for the first time.

He moaned deeply, and let his tongue slide fully into my mouth, tasting and caressing. I let my tongue play with his as I gasped and moaned, and gripped onto his head further. I let one arm hold around his shoulders as I pressed at his head and ruffled his hair with the other hand.

My stomach fluttered cheerfully. I couldn't believe this was finally happening, that I was finally getting what I wanted from Edward, and knew that he wanted the same from me. I felt myself grow hot when I thought about how many ways we could take this, right here, by this beautiful waterfall in the middle of an exotic jungle. There surely wasn't any better place. The ground underneath us was soft, and when his hands slid over my back, I imagined him lowering me down to the ground and taking me in as many was and as many times as I wanted.

I could feel that I was growing wetter by the second, and I thought of all the nights when I'd been lying in my shelter, stroking my wetness, thinking about scenarios much like this.

When I was this worked up only by a kiss, I couldn't imagine how the sex would be.

Edwards lips left mine, only to kiss down over my jaw, nibbling a little, and then further down my neck, letting his tongue trace over my throbbing pulse. He kissed soft, butterfly kisses up to my ear, where he latched onto my earlobe.

Like he knew wow much of an erogenous zone that was for me.

"I want you, Bella," he whispered into my ear, and his voice had a new tone to it. It was raspy, seductive, and filled with want. "I want you right here on this river bank. I want to get you naked and see how ready you are for me. I'll make you mine until you beg me to let you rest."

I gasped at his word, and I was starting to get painfully aroused. I panted against his cheek as he licked around the shell of my ear.

"_Yes_," I whimpered, holding his head tightly to me. "Yes, I want that. Please."

He kissed up my neck, and his lips found mine again. He thrust his tongue inside my mouth hard, and this kiss was filled with even more passion than before as we panted into each other. Desperate, almost.

His hands slid down my back slowly, down to cup around my ass. He stroked it hard and gripped me so that he could push me tightly against him. He moaned loudly, and I felt his arousal against the bottom of my stomach.

Oh, I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

He pushed against me firmly, creating friction, and I could feel his cock grow harder. I wanted him badly, and I knew that I had to have him in me today, or I would surely combust and die from horniness.

I slid my hands down to cup his neck on both sides, and I caressed the hair at his nape before sliding my hands further down, feeling his chiseled, beautiful chest through his sweaty, white wife beater.

I slipped my hands underneath the hem as I reached the bottom, and let the tip of my fingers stroke over the skin of his stomach teasingly, feeling his strong abs contract as I tickled the skin right over the top of his jeans. His abs was rock hard just as I'd imagined them to be all the times I'd ogled him whenever he'd walk around without a shirt on. I stroked up and down the little trail of soft hair that led from his naval and dipped underneath the hem of his jeans, loving the gasp he let out.

Out tongues were still battling, and I moaned deeply into his mouth when one of his hands came up and went straight underneath my tank top and further up to cup over my breast. He palmed it roughly, making me squirm in his arms. I stopped teasing around his naval and traced my hands up over his chest, taking his shirt with me as I went. Our lips disconnected for just a second as I tugged the shirt off of him and threw it away.

This was the first time I had him shirtless within my grasp, and I cherished the feeling, sliding my palms all over his sweaty chest. After too much time without proper hygiene, I'd come to love the musky scent he gave off, and I leaned away from his mouth to kiss down his throat, sucking and licking his wet skin.

He ripped my shirt off and let both of his hands palm over my breasts, before sliding them to my back to unhook my bra. He got it undone surprisingly fast, and he ripped the bra off my arms with as much passion as he had done my shirt. I couldn't help but moan and shiver when I felt the soft breeze unhindered over my naked torso, and my nipples hardened as goose bumps erupted over my skin.

I'd been sucking on his collarbone as he leaned to look down at my naked skin. I could see his eyes darken, pupils fully dilated as they traced over my breast.

"Wonderful," he whispered, and leaned down to suck a nipple into his mouth. I moaned throatily, and threw my head back as one hand clutched the back of his head, holding him tight against me as he sucked and licked. Never had I felt this good just by having my breast touched, and I felt myself drip into my underwear.

"Yes," I whispered. "Edward."

He looked up at me then, and if looks could fuck, I would have gotten an orgasm right there and then.

"Your tits are so hot Bella, I just want to taste them all day," he said, and his words made me almost rip at the seams. With a growl, I pulled his head up and connected my lips forcefully with his again. I snuck my hands down his chest, going straight for the button of his jeans. I ripped it open, and lowered his fly, and let my hands inside, avoiding touching his cock as I pushed them down.

He kicked them off quickly and I leaned away from our kiss to give him a smoldering look before I fell to my knees.

I was eye to eye with his blue boxer briefs, and I smirked to myself when I saw they were impossibly strained as his rock hard cock stood proud for me. I looked back up to his eyes, and he looked back down with a smoldering look, his chest heaving in anticipation.

And slowly, without breaking eye contact, I pulled the boxers down. I slid them down his thighs until they fell to the ground, and he kicked away those too. Still with my eyes on his, I slid one hand from his hip to wrap around the base of his cock and leaned forward to lick slowly over the head once.

"Oh my _God_," he moaned, and I found myself thinking the same. God, he was _huge_.

He managed somehow to keep the eye contact with me as I mewled and showered the slick head with little kittenish licks. Then he let his head fell back and intertwined both hands in my hair, and I gave up the teasing to take him in to the back of my throat.

I closed my eyes as I felt my nose hit the soft curls around his base. Not having a gag reflex had its advantages, and it was clear that Edward agreed as deep moans came from his chest.

I slid back and down again, licking around the shaft and head as I went back and forth slowly. I sucked hard, then softer, changing up the pace of my bobbing and licking. I slid the hand that was still holding his hip down his thigh, and then up again between his legs and started stroking his balls softly. I could tell he loved it, because his hips started snapping forward slightly, and I let him fuck my mouth.

He was getting close, I could feel the tell-tale signs; his sack tightening along with his stomach muscles, and he gripped harder onto my head and started thrusting into my mouth with more vigor. Also his moans became a low whimpering, hitching faster and faster.

"Oh Bella, yes, you feel so good. Right, like that. Oh, I'm going to-"

He tried to pull my head away, politely warning me and giving me the chance to pull away.

As if I would give up on the chance of feeling of his come down my throat.

I contemplated for a moment if he would rather come on my face or in my mouth, but I went for the latter, and sucked him even harder. It didn't take many seconds before he cried out, and hot shots of liquid filled my mouth. I slid him in to the very back, letting his come slide right down as I swallowed around him.

His knees buckled under him, and he sat down on his knees in front of me, still gripping my hair. He pulled my to his lips immediately, and I found the idea of him tasting his own come on me incredibly arousing. He spoke after kissing me hard for a while.

"Bella, that was by far the most incredible experience I've ever had," he exhaled, and stroked some sweaty stays of hair away from my face.

"I'm glad to hear that," I smirked.

"Where in hell did you learn to suck like that?"

"Do you really want to know?" I giggled.

"I guess I rather not," he said, and kissed me again. It was chaste, as he pulled away to kiss my forehead. "Mine."

"Yours," I responded. He looked at me with mischief then.

"There is something more I'd like to claim as mine," he winked, and pushed on my shoulders to lay me down softly. He started up his ministrations on my chest again, and I lay back to just _enjoy_.

He could have read minds, because he started kissing down my stomach, licking and sucking as he went. In no time at all, he'd unfastened my pants and pulled them down my legs. He sat back on his knees to pull them completely off and throw them away, and then lifted one of my legs up to his mouth and kissed my ankle.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he licked a trail up my leg, over the knee to the inside of my thigh, up, up…

"Oh yes," I whimpered as I felt his breath right over my throbbing heath, right where I wanted him. He took the top of my panties between his teeth, and winked at me as he lowered down. I spread my legs, and when the fabric was down to my thighs, he let his eyes fall down to my wetness. I saw him inhale a shaky breath.

"God, you're so wet," he groaned as he had my panties off and out of his mouth. He leaned back and lifted my legs to the side, his eyes staring right in between my legs.

"And what a pretty little pussy you have," he grinned, kissing the insides of my thighs, just out of reach. I could feel his fingers, stroking the outside of my wetness, working me up. Only that felt nice, and I felt myself panting hard.

He leaned into me, touching my clit with his nose as he licked around my opening, so careful that he almost didn't touch me. I yearned for more, but I waited patiently, knowing that it would be great when he really went for it, when just him barely touching me had me writhing and dripping. I didn't think I'd ever been this wet before.

Right then, he dipped his tongue deep into me, and a thumb rubbed hard at my clit, making me gasp and arch my back.

"Mm, Edward, you make me feel so good. I'm so wet for you," I gasped out, following him up on his dirty talk. It was such a turn on.

He moaned into my pussy as he latched on for real, licking, tasting and sucking me. He really knew how to do this. I had only experienced this a few times before, and never had it felt anything like this. He sucked on my clit as he pushed two fingers into me, curling his fingers as he pushed them in and out,

"Damn Bella, you're so tight. I'll rip you apart when I fuck you later," he groaned.

I couldn't find the words to answer, and I just moaned and pushed my hips into his face. He spread my lower lips wide with his free hand, and started licking me all over, occasionally sucking and licking at my clit for a few minutes. It was getting dangerously sensitive and swollen.

Gathering all the strength I had, I pushed myself up to rest on my elbows so I could watch him.

It almost made me fall right back again, because seeing his bronze head going at it between my spread legs, sucking and licking my wet folds and slurping in my juices made my legs quiver.

My moans were getting louder by the minute, and I could feel the muscles in my thighs and core starting to shiver. He must have noticed how close I was, as he starting to lick hard and fast with strong licks over my clit and pushed up into my g-spot faster.

It did the trick, and I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I fell back to the ground, arching my back and pushing into his face as my whole body shook by the force of my orgasm. I all but screamed out as I felt my juices flow freely.

After what felt like an eternity of riding the amazing high, I felt myself getting over-sensitive, and I had to push him away as his licking started to almost hurt.

I lay still, panting, unable to move yet as my body felt like Jell-o.

Edward crawled up to lean over me, and I could see drops dripping off his jaw.

"Wow, I've never experienced a woman spurt like that before," he grinned

"I did?" I panted, reaching up to pat his hair.

"Oh yes," he grinned. "You do." I almost blushed, if I could have found the strength to be embarrassed.

"I never have," I said truthfully. "It must be because of you, because, _wow_," I grinned thankfully, and pulled him down to my lips. He tasted sweet.

He lay down beside me, stroking my stomach and letting me catch my breath. I leaned into him, feeling my breathing slow, and I noticed that he was again very, very hard. I slid my hand down his stomach to circle over his pubic bone, and I felt him getting excited.

"Do you want to?" he asked, turning his head to look at me.

"What a silly question," I giggled, and with that he grinned and threw one of my legs over his hip and rolled on top of me so that he was lying between my legs. He hitched my knees up so they rested against my chest, and I lay fully spread for him. He reached down and grabbed himself, sliding his tip over my wetness, and he looked at me intently.

"I have been thinking about this," he whispered with emotion, and I felt his tip slide into me before slipping right out again.

"Since the first night, after I found you hurt in the sand, sleeping so peacefully." He slid slightly into me again, and he adjusted himself to lean on his hands on both side of me. Sliding slightly deeper.

"I thought you were a fucking masterpiece. So hot, even covered with blood and sweat. When I washed your skin with the cloth, I just wanted to feel you all over." He leaned down to peck my cheek, as he was halfway in.

"So, so beautiful. And then you asked if I was and angel, and I could only smile as I thought that _you_ were the angel of the two of us. So hot."

And with those last words, he trusted all the way in to the hilt. I moaned and wrapped my arms and legs tight around his torso.

He lost control then, and started snapping in and out of me fast and hard, making us pant again, and our hands groped at each other's sweaty, dirty skin, and I couldn't keep my voice down. I was already so worked up and ready, and he felt so incredibly good, more endowed than any other man I'd ever been with, and I let my hips twitch up to meet his hard thrusts.

"Oh Bella, you're so tight," he whispered in my ear. I groaned and pulled his lips to mine, thrusting my tongue in his mouth to the rhythm of his cock going in and out of me.

I threw my head back as he filled me up again and again, hitting the best places almost every time. I could feel the sweet tingling shooting around my entrance, making my muscles clench hard around him. It felt good all the way down to my toes, and I curled them as I wrapped my legs firmer around him.

He took the opportunity of my exposed neck to suck on the skin there, panting against my ear and making me shiver.

"Shit," he swore. I looked up at him to watch the wonderful sight of him bobbing back and forth as he thrust hard and fast, and his face dripped with sweat. His mouth hung open, and his eyes were tightly shut.

My hands roamed over his muscled backside, and I slid them down to his firm ass, groping it and pushing, encouraging him to do me harder.

"Edward, please, you can go faster," I moaned. The penetration felt so incredibly good, each time he hit my g-spot felt like a single, tiny orgasm. I knew I wouldn't hold up for long, which surprised me. I'd never come this fast. I rarely came from penetration alone. I was a little embarrassed, as my moans were getting louder. I couldn't keep the stupid noise in.

He did as I asked, and pounded into me even faster. He leaned back to sit on his knees, and stroked my legs from my ass up to my knees, gabbing a hold on them and pulling them up to lay them over his shoulders.

I moaned loudly when he did this, because the new angle was simply amazing. It also gave him free hands, and he grinned at me as he stroked my thigh and reached one hand down to circle my clit.

"Ung, you make this too good," he panted against my ankle, before he threw me over in another position, on my side this time with one leg over his shoulder as he straddled my other leg and pounded into me again.

"Edward, yes, just like that!" I moaned. I couldn't keep the whimpers and sounds away, feeling how amazingly close I was getting. I closed my eyes and leaned into the ground, grasping the dirt with my fingers. He was hitting my g-spot dead on every damn time he thrust in. I was so wet, it almost killed the friction.

He threw me over again, pulling me up with him so that he sat on the ground with me straddling him without slipping out of me, before I could even realize we'd switched positions. He didn't stop thrusting in a heartbeat, and he leaned back on his hands so he could thrust up hard, and I followed quickly, bouncing hard on his cock.

All this made me fall over the edge in a gasp, and I wailed as I clenched hard around him, milking his cock as my muscles contracted and spasmed.

"That's beautiful baby, go on," he smirked breathlessly, as I clung to him and writhed in his arms, as I screamed out his name and rode out my orgasm.

He thrust even harder then, incredibly fast, shallow strokes that I lazily returned, and it wasn't long before he grasped my back and pulled me against him, coming with a loud gasp of my name. He continued to thrust slowly, filling me up until his sperm began to run down both our thighs.

When we were both completely spent, he fell back, pulling me with him. We lay in silence, panting and catching our breaths, and I felt him grow soft inside of me.

"W. o. w," I gasped, and laughed.

"I know," he grinned, and reached out to stroke my hair as I lay and listened to his speeding heartbeat. It slowed down after a long while, and I sighed contently.

"May I say that that's without doubt the best I've ever had?" I asked after what felt like hours with silence, and I leaned my chin on his chest to look at him.

"Better than Jasper?" he smirked.

"Definitely better than Jasper," I confirmed.

"Well, then I must admit this is the best I've ever had, too. By far."

I laughed heartily of that. "And I thought about you the whole time with Jasper, anyway," I confessed. He was silent for a few moments, just smiling crookedly down at me.

"I love you," he said, taking me by surprise. I smiled back at him, and leaned up so that our lips were almost touching.

"And I love you," I grinned. I felt so incredibly happy. "A lot."

He rolled me over to lie on top of me then, and looked more happy and careless than ever when he leaned down to molest my lips with his.


	2. Voting is up!

Hey there reader! The voting for the Steamy Movie Contest is now up!

If you liked my story, I would really love it if you would vote for me at "The Three Smutketeers" profile page. You can find them on the C2, or by this FF link;

.net/u/1769747/TheThreeSmutketeers


End file.
